Wings of the Worm
by PeRFeC7 LI0nhE4r7
Summary: Behemoth needs saving! Who will do it? Ziz/Arael, Behemoth/Sandolphon, Leviathan/Gaghiel


_Ziz walked through the barren streets of Tokyo-3, when suddenly, from the sky, came a burning pair of wings. It screamed as it rushed towards her, and it let out a loud, alien scream.___

_"What's that, Arael?!" She cried.___

_It said something incomprehansible.___

_"Behemoth was trapped in the well?!"___

_It said something incomprehansible.___

_"Oh my god! We must save it!" She jumped onto Arael, as people all around them started to scream in agonypain.__**"LET US FLY!"**____And so she flew into the space. And when they did, she choked because there was no air and died.___

_"Oh no! What have I done!?" Arael shouted. (I KNOW ANGELS CAN'T TALK SHUT UP) "I killed her!__NOOOOOOO!"___

_"Arael, what has happened?!" Sandalphn also swam through space.___

_"I was trying to save your lover when she died!"___

_"Behemoth?!"___

_"No! Ziz!"___

_"Oh. Fuck ziz. Ziz is terrible."___

_"HOW DARE YOU."___

_"What's going on?!" Gaghiel also was in space when an Evangelion rode him as though he was a sea porpoise (Like a dolphin but with a porpoise did you get my funny joke lol). "Leviathan told me things were bad!"___

_"I killed Ziz!"___

_"Of course you did! You were__space!"__Gaghiel cried out, passionately. "We must swim from space down to safety!"_

_Behemoth was trapped in the well. "Oh, how I miss my lover Sandolphin!" He cried out. "I wish I could taste his sweet mouth tentacles upon my own Fralanr, when he could dahkfld my oiapfdiaop all the way to aeopihfeopa!"___

_Suddenly, Rei fell into the well, right ont op of behemoth. "WHo are you?" It asked.___

_"I am rei." She said, robotically like a robot." I am here because I tripped on the well staricase to the well."___

_"How terrible." Beneathmo said. "...I do wish to get back up." my lover is there. He said.___

_"I will help you up. but first you have to make me one of you because I am only half angel."___

_"Hm...okay!" He said, and then he ate her. But didn't. And she was given POWERS! And she could infect other people with POWERSSSS! and make them even MBETTER THANK BEFOR!1"___

_"I am the greatest!" She said cheerfully. "This is so much fun to become great!"___

_"I am glad. Can you get me out of the well now?"___

_"No."_

_"I'll get you out!" Siad a new voice. It was Darkfyre McPunchfists! She was twelve feet tall and ahd was all muscles but was still sexy and pretty! And on her bakc there was a Sesshoomaru!"___

_"Thank you Darkfyre!" Behemoth said as he was brought out. "Thank youf or getting me out!"___

_"Drat!" Rei shouted, before she went on a date with both Tohu and Bohu. Because she could. Eventually Sesshomaru and Darfkyre made out messily and she was sexily looking at him.___

_"Oh seshsy." She said. "I am in deep love with your eyes they are such beautiful orbs."___

_"Your eyes are an ocean." He said. "And your breasts...are also an ocean. *(I got that from homstuk XDDD)"___

_Shinji came into the scene. "Oh no! The angels are attackin!" He said. "I would get into my robot but I am too afriad to!"___

_"JUST AS PLANEND!" Said somebody from above. It was...__**ZIZ!"**_

_I walked though Tokyo 3 and Darkfyre found Sesshy and made out with him. "Oh Sesshy ooooooooooooooooh how I lub yu"___

_"I AM RIGHT HERE" said ziz and she flew down to punch Darkfyre.___

_Darkfyre was punhced in the face and sent flying before she used her sexy muscles to sexily pick hersel fup. "I am not going to go die so__easly!"__She cakcled. "YOU WILL SUFFER, ZIIIIIZ."___

_And they flew at each other as a song played (DON'T LOSE YOUR WAY THAT'S THE NAME OF TH EWSONG RITE?) and they crashed and hit each otehr__har!__And when they fought they wenrt to__space again iaexcept Ziz didn't die at all she becauem much better at it and stuff!___

_"YOU ARE ALIVE!" Arael said before he was kill.___

_"AND YOU AREN'T NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ziz shouted, before she was punched into the moon.___

_Darkfyre cackled. "YOU ARE OVER!" She shouted, before she was smacked in the face by the moon.___

_"BULLSHOT."_


End file.
